


it was always you

by exoncts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Drunk Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minho is an asshole, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoncts/pseuds/exoncts
Summary: "i understand.""no, i don't think you do. because i-... listen.. i can't keep on kissing strangers and pretending they are you. i'm tired, minho. and i might as well give up on you."minho and jisung had been best friends since they were kids. however, jisung always felt something more for his hyung. the black haired boy was always breaking hearts, would his best friend's one be no exception?





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written so randomly idek my minsung fangirl self can't stop. lmao i started noticing how it's so obvious through my fanfictions that i have a thing for bad boys big yikes! also this was based on this [tumblr post](https://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts) (prompt AE btw) feel free to check it out and comment the letters and a ship if you want to me to write a little one shot,,, i've been really inspired lately yeet. anyways, hope u enjoy this little piece of very angsty misung take care my loves <3

 

Han Jisung was at the club again. This time it was big well-known one in Hongdae, the neon lights making him see shapes in the dark, and the loud music resounding in his ears, the bass making his heart tremble at every drop of the beat. The people around him were happy, laughing and jumping and enjoying themselves, but Jisung just stood in his place, hoping that the crowd would swallow him and the music would drown his thoughts. 

Every boy Jisung saw looked like him. He was everywhere, his snarky smile, his big doe eyes, his shiny black hair illuminated by the dim lightning of the club. Every time someone looked at him, they were Minho, but just for some seconds before his brain released the features starting at him weren't his best friend's but some drunk average looking korean college student. 

Of course they weren't him. He was at their apartment snuggling with his girlfriend on the couch while watching cat videos and kissing her cheeks, hugging her with the arms that used to hold Jisung.

"I love you.", he would whisper sometimes into Jisung's ear, his arms surrounding the younger's back, so low that the other boy might not hear him; although Jisung did. Jisung heard him everytime and he wanted to reply "I love you too", but he knew the older boy wouldn't understand what he meant. He didn't love Minho as a friend. in fact, he thought he might never had. There was always a hand brushing on his, or a whispered sentence or the kiss Minho had stolen from him the first night they got drunk together, that made his heart flutter in that way his mom said he would feel for girls. But he never felt anything for girls. It was Minho, always Minho, that occupied his thoughts. But, sadly, he knew all this skinship, all these whispered "i love you", meant nothing to Minho. Because one day he would be hugging him and telling he loved him and the other he would be bringing random girls home at 3am, and all Jisung could do was turn to the side in his bed and hide his face with his pillow, hoping it would suppress the noise of his tears. The next morning, Minho would be gone, and he would be the one that had to deal with some college freshman crying in their kitchen in the morning and telling him they were in love with the black haired boy.

"Me too", thought Jisung, but he never said it. He just just comforted the girls and told them Minho would call them back even though he knew he wouldn't. He never did. 

And neither the girls, nor Jisung could have him, because he belonged to no one but himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung was brought back to reality when some drunk foreigner almost fell on top of him, nearly passing out drunk. He distanced himself from the crowd, feeling tears starting to fill up his eyes and cursing at himself for being so pathetic. Crying at the club. What an iconic day. 

The club went silent for a while and Jisung cleaned his eyes with the back of his hands. Apparently they were holding some kind of rap battle. This night couldn't get more random. The dj announced the first contestant and suddenly the club sounded like a boy band's concert, girly screams being heard every where, as a tall boy with model proportions stepped into the stage.

He could understand the girls, the boy was incredibly handsome, with black hair and sharp eyes, looking like every korean girl's ideal type. However, pretty boys couldn't rap, that was something everyone knew. Rap was about the delivery and the flow, and the emotions on the lyrics, not about pretty faces. He laughed to myself, waiting to see who was going to challenge the pretty boy, and probably end him, as the dj asked the crowd if anyone volunteered. The crowd went silent and Jisung felt a rush of energy and thought fuck it, raising his arm and walking to the stage as confidently as he could. The love for this Minho boy must really be doing something to his brain. 

Rapping was easy to him. He had been writing lyrics for a while and even had some performances at underground k-hiphop clubs, surprising everyone with his young looks, and even more when he opened his mouth and spitted words like fire. So, when he stepped on the stage, he felt as confident as ever, feeling powerful like he hadn't been feeling in a while. Time to let his frustration out through music, like he always did.

The battle started, and surprisingly the handsome boy (whose name was Hyunjin as one girl in the front row made _pretty_ clear) was very good. He wasn't _Jisung_ good but he wasn't bad as the blond thought he would be. Suddenly, it was his turn, and Jisung spat his lyrics, emotionally, putting his anger and sadness at Minho in his voice, making his performance mesmerizing. His words flowed flawlessly, and the whole club had went silent to hear him, astonished at how such a small kid could have such a powerful voice. 

Jisung won, obviously, and he bowed at the public coldly, turning back to leave the stage, feeling his emotions already taking over him again. 

"Hey", someone grabbed his arm as he was going down the stairs. It was his opponent, Hyunjin, who looked even more stupidly handsome up close. 

"Yah-", jisung barked, "What the fuck dude, let me go."

"Damn, sorry..", Hyunjin said, letting go of his arm immediately, looking scared for a second. Jisung knew he could make himself look very intimating when he wanted to." I just wanted to ask you if you let me buy you a drink? Your rap was amazing, and I'm still a newbie to this rap thing so maybe you can teach me some things?", Hyunjin said, immediately looking at the floor as if he was already regretting his words.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for being so hard on you. You.. just scared me.", Jisung said, softening his voice. This Hyunjin guy was incredibly good looking, and nice and polite as well. Who was he to say no? It was one drink after all.

Hyunjin let out a laugh. Of course his smile was gorgeous too.

"I scared you? You scared me dude oh my god, you are so scary rapping, I thought you were going to beat me up."

Jisung laughed back, even though he didn't feel anything.

 

* * *

 

Talking came easily to Hyunjin, who was mostly speaking to himself, Jisung just nodding at the right times, while taking sips of his drink, who turned into two, three and four until Jisung lost count and he was laughing at some stupid story Hyunjin, already drunk as fuck, was telling through teary eyes. Hyunjin was a touchy person, and Jisung noticed that when the other boy's hand was slowly creeping up his thigh, and slapping it as he laughed more. Well, Jisung was pretty drunk, and having a model looking boy touching his thighs didn't help either, and the blond boy found himself becoming incredibly turned on. 

So, when a very tipsy Hyunjin leaned and invited him to come over to his house, his warm breath heating Jisung's ear, the younger boy simply nodded.

  
He needed to forget Minho for good.

 

* * *

  
  
Minho really didn't want to go to the club tonight, but Taehee had been insisting that they needed to do more "couple" activities (as if he didn't almost sacrifice half of his time to her) and clubbing was something they had never done together. It wasn't a good place for a date either, especially for Minho who was terrified of  meeting an ex or one of his one-night-stands there.  
  
"Oppa, do I look good?", Taehee asked, brushing her dark bangs out of her forehead. she was wearing a simple dark dress that accentuated her curves perfectly, but Minho just nodded, indifferent. Taehee was stunning, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever dated, but, as always, she was getting tiring after only two weeks. He always felt attracted to girls for a short amount of time, but as soon as they started to date, he immediately felt uncomfortable and wanted his freedom back.  
  
"Why are you always so cold to me, oppa~~", Taehee said in a cutesy way, and Minho cringed. He hated girls that acted cute.

 "I'm just tired. Let's go and get this over with", he replied coldly, ignoring her pout.

* * *

  
  
"Oh wow he's amazing!", Taehee was whispering to her friend she had found at the club.

  
"Who's amazing?", Minho inquired, drinks in his hands he had gone pick up for the girls.

  
"That guy. The rapper.", Taehee said, pointing to the stage and Minho almost dropped his drink when he realised Jisung, Han Jisung, his best friend of twenty years, was standing in a stage rapping his soul out and damn, he was incredible.

How couldn't have Minho noticed this about the other boy before? His flow was flawless, and when he squatted down slowly, as he ran his hands through his blond hair, Minho's heart did a flip. He had always found Jisung attractive but fuck, he looked hot. He looked powerful and masculine and like he was ready to kick some ass. the lyrics were angry and almost shouted, about someone that broke his heart constantly and left him frustrated and annoyed. Minho wondered who they were about. It was weird, being his best friend and not knowing such an important thing about him, that obviously had been making him very angry.

Jisung ended up getting a well-deserved win and just as Minho was about to meet him at the bottom of the stage and ask them to join him and Taehee, he saw the other boy he had been rapping against grabbing his arm and exchanging some words with him.

  
They ended up going together to sit at the bar and Minho followed them with his gaze, his heart feeling tight for some reason.

  
"Oppa? Is everything okay? Come sit with me.", Taehee had approached him from behind and whispered in his ear, pulling him slightly.

  
"Yeah. Okay", Minho said, his gaze not leaving the blond and black haired heads that were now standing very close together. He let Taehee intertwine her fingers in his and sat next to her in the VIP corner they were occupying. From there he had a clear view of the bar, and he clenched his fist everytime the black haired boy slapped Jisung's shoulder playfully, or his hand slipped through the blond's thigh. Why was he feeling like this? It wasn't like Jisung was _his_.

  
However, when he saw the black haired boy getting up, stumbling a bit of his feet, and leaving the club followed by Jisung, he felt some sickness in his stomach he knew had nothing to do with the alcohol.

 

* * *

  
  
Hyunjin was a great kisser. That was Jisung's first thought as they stumbled through the black haired boy's apartment, hands all over eachother. Hyunjin threw the other boy on his bed, climbing on top of him and kissing down his neck. He looked absolutely perfect, his black hair messy and eyes filled with lust and he knew how to touch Jisung in all the right places, however, the blond's heart didn't even flutter because he wasn't Minho.  
  
"No. I can't do this. Hyunjin, stop.", Jisung pledged, as the taller boy was starting to unbutton his pants.  
  
"What's wrong?", Hyunjin inquired, his hands dropping to his sides, pouting.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm not this kind of person. And- I like someone else.", he stuttered, getting up and leaving a very frustrated Hyunjin behind as he opened the apartment door. "I'm really sorry, it's just... I have a lot on my mind right now. I hope we can still be friends, though."  
  
Jisung walked out of Hyunjin's apartment without looking back, calling a taxi that dropped him home sometime later.

 

* * *

  
  
"You're here.", Minho was standing in the kitchen, holding a glass of water, looking absolutely stunning in his messy hair, loose t-shirt and sweatpants.  
  
"Won't be for long", Jisung replied simply, trying to ignore the beating in his chest, and heading straight to his room.  
  
"Jisung. Wait.", Minho grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the kitchen and Jisung felt a lump on his throat, his brain suddenly freezing.  
  
"Uh?", the blond boy managed to say.  
  
"It's just...", Minho scratched the back of his head, "I saw you at the club today. The same one taehee and I were at... and... I didn't know you could rap.... and you were doing it so angrily, and the lyrics were so aggressive too...I just wondered if something was going on with you. I feel like we're growing apart and I hate that. You're still my best friend...", he concluded awkwardly.

  
Oh. Jisung was so stupid. What was he even thinking? That Minho would announce his love to him? He had a _girlfriend_. Of course he was worried about their _friendship_ because it was all there was between them. Friendship.  
  
" _Fuck it_ ", Jisung thought. He was fuming.  
  
"You know why I was so angry, Minho?", he barked harshly, "Because that rap. That song. It was about..  it was about _you_. I'm tired of pretending to only like you as a friend. I'm tired of having to comfort all of these girls you bring home just because you broke their heart when I feel the same way-"  
  
Minho just stared at him with his mouth open, dumbfounded.  
  
"i understand...", he managed to say.  
  
Jisung was livid.  
  
"No, I don't think you do. Because I can't keep on kissing strangers and pretending they are you. I'm tired, Minho. and I might as well give up on you."  
  
"Then stop kissing strangers.", mumbled the black haired boy, "Kiss  _me_ instead."  
  
Jisung was about to start his angry ranting again when his brain registered the words his best friend had just said.  
  
"Kiss- what-"  
  
"I said kiss _me_ dumbass", Minho whispered before grabbing Jisung's collar and smashing their lips together.

Jisung didn't even have time to take a breath in before Minho's hands were surrounding his slim waist and Minho, Lee Minho, his best friend and crush, was kissing him hungrily. 

Jisung had imagined this moment a thousand times but, god, it was so much better than he could have ever pictured. Minho's lips were soft and skilled, and he wasted no time slipping his tongue through Jisung's lips and sensually caressing the inside of Jisung's mouth with it. The blond boy felt himself shivering and melted into Minho's embrace, who smirked against his lips as he pushed Jisung against the wall of the kitchen gently, caging him between his arms. 

"You don't even know for how long I have wanted to do this.", Minho whispered, his lips tickling the skin on Jisung's sensitive neck as he kissed it. 

Jisung blushed furiously, the pleasure from Minho's touch making his body tingle.

"At the club.... you looked so hot. You are so _fucking_ hot, Jisung.", Minho moaned, he  _moaned,_ against the other boy's skin. 

 _"You are the one who's fucking hot",_ Jisung thought, picturing Minho's smirk and his perfect body, and the way he made girls fall for him with not much more than one look. He didn't say it, though, still intoxicated by Minho's lips, who were now kissing Jisung's jaw, his hand caressing the hairs on Jisung's nape, just like he knew the blond boy liked.

"What about Taehee?", Jisung whispered when they pulled apart after some minutes, breathing heavy. 

Minho studied his face through his bangs that were covering his eyes.

"We broke up.", he replied after some seconds of silence. "She noticed the way I was looking at you and told me we were better off far from eachother. I was tired of her anyway.", the black haired boy informed, his devilish smile making Jisung's knees weak, "I prefer you.", he added, diving in to attack Jisung's neck again.

"Wait", Jisung interrupted, placing a hand on Minho's chest to stop him from approaching him more, eyebrows furrowed. "Won't you get tired of me too?"

"Oh baby...I will never get tired of you", Minho assured, "I've been attracted to you for a long time but only now I realized it might be something more than just physical attraction. Maybe I was wrong in trying it with girls in the first place when boys are more my taste.", he added, removing Jisung's hand from his chest and trying to kiss him again.

"Boys? _Every_ boy?", Jisung asked teasingly, holding Minho's face with his hand to prevent him from kissing him.

Minho's doe eyes shined in the dark kitchen.

"No. Only you. My only boy.", he whispered, and Jisung freed, his face, finally allowing him to join their lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"Me?", Jisung asked under his breath when they pulled apart.

"You.", Minho replied, holding the blond boy closer to him. "It was always you."

 


End file.
